Misunderstandings
by AnimeRose93
Summary: What happens when your world is turned upside down just because of your parents? And when you want to fix it, the person you love most misunderstands? She left but what happens when she comes back with a daughter? What would Gaara do? Better summary insid
1. Betrayal?

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fan fiction that I have posted. I hope you like it and flames are welcomed as long as they are appropriate. Sorry if the characters are ooc but remember this happens when they've mature. This is actually a sequel to my other story but I'm to lazy to type it at the moment since it's very long but it's called Kohona High and if I ever explain it, you would understand how things happened….

**Disclaimed:** Any character you don't recognize is mine and the ones you do know belong to Naruto's creator sadly. If I was the owner, Gaara wouldn't have suffered so much and both him and Hinata would appear a lot more in the show. The pairings would have been NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, and TemarixShikimaru in the show.

**Summary: **What happen when your world is turned upside down just because of your parents? Gaara's girl is in an arranged marriage because of her parents but he doesn't know that until it's too late. He breaks up with her and she moves away to get out of the arranged marriage. What happen when she comes back with a girl following her calling her mommy? What will he do?

* * *

It was a cold December evening when the blond hair teen knocked on the door. He had whiskers on the side of his cheeks wearing an orange and black tracksuit. He started pacing back and forth the porch, waiting for a response. 

Minutes later, a seventeen year old teen wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans opened the door. She was a little confused and just stood there at the doorway.

"Naruto? What….what are you doing here? If you're here to train, it's way too! It's 9:00 pm and too cold to train!" exclaimed the tired girl while the wind blew on her long indigo hair. She stepped out and closed the door, crossing her arms to warm herself a bit knowing Naruto would just ignore her about being too cold and bug her to train for hours until she finally says yes. It happened once every week…

"I'm sorry Lily…I was…just wondering if you could do me a favor…and it's not training…" replied the blond named Naruto blushing as he points his fingers together, a habit he developed from a close person.

The girl named Lily arched her eyebrows surprised and confused. 'Well this is different…what favor? If it's not training then what else is there?' thought Lily. Her eyes widened when Naruto grabbed her hand and disappeared.

The two arrived inside the jewelry store. It was a small nice little store but only Naruto and Lily were there excluding the owner of the shop.

Unknown to the two though, one of the passerby stopped in front of the store and stared at the two surprised.

"Naruto…why are we in a jewelry store?" questioned Lily confused as ever.

"Well…you see…I've been dating Hinata for three years now…and I've decided to ask…her to marry me-"Naruto was cut off by Lily bumping into one of the chairs.

"Sorry," apologized Lily when the owner stared at her. "I guess I'm still a clutz when I'm surprised…'thought Lily.

"And since you're her best friend, I was hoping if you can help me pick out a ring…"Naruto continued as if nothing happened.

"She's going to be so happy! When are you going to ask her?" wondered Lily in a somewhat calm but excited voice. But inside, was a different story. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Hinata's going to be so happy! I'm so happy for her!" thought Lily trying really hard not to jump up and down.

"I was kind of thinking…tomorrow if we can find a ring today. Her birthday is a week away and I was going to wait till her birthday but my mind is set and I can't wait….how about that one?" Naruto stated pointing to one of the rings. I was a gold ring with a diamond the size of a baby's fist. 'There are so many things to plan…I want tomorrow to be perfect!' thought Naruto who was to caught up with his thought to pay attention to which ring he pointed to let alone notice the sour faces on both the owner and Lily.

"Uh…" Lily trailed off not really knowing what to say as she started looking at other rings. 'How long did he say he dated Hinata again? I mean I love how the two are so cute together and I can't think of a better match but they are so different…but I guess it's true what they say about how opposite attracts….' thought Lily.

"What about this one?" suggested Lily gesturing towards a rings that is beautifully cuts with Llilies engraved into it. It's so pretty…" thought Lily.

"It's nice…but I…that one!" exclaimed Naruto when he saw a ring. But on the inside, he was thinking about the ring Lily had just suggested. 'It is beautiful ring….but Gaara was looking at it the other day….I wonder if he's going to ask Lily….he didn't buy it but couldn't keep his eyes off of it when I asked for his help…he's not so useful when his mind is somewhere else…besides it fits Lily a lot better than Hinata…' thought Naruto. He was too caught up with his thoughts to notice Lily was talking to him until she slapped the back of his head.

"What?!" yelled Naruto startling the owner of the shop.

"Were you just thinking?" questioned Lily in an amused voice. 'His face was so serious! I didn't know he had it in him,' thought Lily.

"Yeah so….wait a minute…" Naruto trailed off realizing what Lily was implying as she busted out laughing. Surprisingly Naruto was able to ignore it and stared at the ring he pointed earlier. It was a beautiful silver ring with an elegant purple rose.

"Wow! That's perfect!" exclaimed Lily excited that Naruto found the ring.

"You really think she'll like it?" questioned Naruto.

"Of course! It's simple yet elegant," confirmed the owner who overheard as she pulled out the ring and handed it to Naruto.

"So will the ring fit the special lady?" the owner asked while the other two were examining the ring more closely. Naruto started to fidget foer some reason while he turned to look at Lily.

"Um…Lily…one of the other reasons why I needed your help was that…you and Hinata have the same size hand so would you mind…" trailed off Naruto. Lily shrugged but smile at how awkward Naruto looked.

"Sure, I guess…." responded Lily as Naruto slid the ring on Lily ring finger. It fitted perfectly so Naruto bought the ring and both of them disappeared and reappeared at her home unaware who saw them got extremely depressed and furious.

"Thanks so much!" exclaimed Naruto as he hugged Lily and started running home with a skip to his step. 'Same old Naruto,' thought Lily as she started shaking her with a smile on her face.

Lily was about to enter her house when a familiar voice stopped her.

"How c-could y-you?!" stuttered the almost eighteen year old known as Hinata Hyuga. A stream of tears was slowly trickling down her flushed cheeks due to both the cold and crying.

"How could I what?" inquired Lily completely confused as her smile faded into a frown. She closed the door and gestured for Hinata to calmly sit down on the bench that was stationed on her porch. Hinata was shaking as she slowly sits down while Lily collapsed down next to her.

"I s-saw y-you wi-with Naruto-kun a-at the jewelry st-store where h-he placed a r-ring on y-you! How could you do this to me and what about Gaara? You know he loves you and I love Naruto! Just tell me why!" exclaimed Hinata between sobs, her voice getting stronger at the end.

'I can't tell her the truth but I can't lie to her either. I don't want to ruin Naruto's surprise but I don't want to see her depressed,' thought Lily trying to debate on what to do.

"I-I-I'm so sorry-" Lily was cut off by Hinata jumping up from her seat.

"I thought you were my best friend! Consider our friendship over!" exclaimed Hinata as she disappeared with the wind leaving a depressed Lily as she dragged herself into her house and into her room, collapsing on her bed. 'What am I going to do?' thought Lily as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you do think? Three reviews to update so please review with a chibi gaara on top! 


	2. Arranged Marriage!

**A/N:**

Just wanted to add some quick notes. Lily has a kekkei genkai where she can use and manipulate water (a form of Hyoton but she uses water more then the actual ice. She can use Haku's mirrors but likes her own style) kind of like Gaara with his sand. She inherits that from her mom while her dad gave her other powers that I won't mention until later in the story...if at all...

James Tate(Lily's father): He is disinherited by his clan when they find out that he refuses to kill his fiancée(Lillian) because the village despises having another kekkei genkai rivaling their own. He's from the Asakura clan and they also have a kekkei genkai(not telling you yet...but you might guess from this chapter. If you have any guesses then either put it in the review or message me and I'll you if it's right. If you don't I will tell you if you want as long as you try to guess). Tate is an alias...

Lillian Tate(Lily's mother): She's from the same clan that's the same as Haku's mother meaning she also has the kekkei genkai Hyoton. She was also from the water country but on her travels met James and fell in love, becoming his wife.

The two did stay in Kohona while on their travels but more assassins sent from the Asakuras were after them so they moved to America.

* * *

The next morning at 5:00 am, Lily jumps out of her bed when she hears the sudden wind. She slowly tiptoes through her room and with one hand on the doorknob and the other full of water(her kekkei genkai) and turns it to reveal...

"Up here," stated a familiar voice when Lily noticed there was no one there until she looked up to see her a man with short messy black hair and piercing blue eyes also known as her dad. He was using chakra on his feet to hang from the ceiling.

"What are you doing here? It's only been a month since I moved out of the house. You don't have to check up on me once every week," stated Lily annoyed as the water in her hand disappears. Her dad appeared next to her then started walking towards the kitchen, which was near the living room.

"Actually we're here for a different reason..." was Lily's dad only response as he stopped. Apparently, he wasn't the only one there. In the living room was Lily's mom and Dave's parents. Dave is one of Lily's best friends. He had shoulder length raven black hair in contrast to his dad's short brown hair and his mom's long blue hair.

Dave was looking just as confused as Lily was when she sat down next to her mom with her dad on the other side. After about five minutes of silence, Dave's dad, Mr. Avalon decided to speak up.

"Lily, Dave...you both know that Lily's parents were our best friends so it wasn't a coincidence that they moved into the house next to ours. There was a reason...you see...before Lillian and James left this village...we promised that our first born child will get married..."informed Mr. Avalon making both Lily and Dave jump up from their seat.

"Are you trying to tell us that we have to get married?!" exclaimed Lily as she started glaring at her parents.

"Yes...and I'm so sorry..." was all Mrs. Tate could say in response to Lily's glaring face.

"But I'm dating Hanabi!" Dave pointed out.

"And I'm dating Gaara!" Lily added.

"It's been decided and we don't go back on our words. I'm sorry," apologized Mrs. Avalon.

"I don't care if it's your ninja way! I love Dave but only as a friend! Besides it was your choice, not ours. Had it ever occurred to you that when we grow up, we would like someone else?" exploded Lily as a dark chakra started flowing out of her.

"Lily Asakura Tate! how dare you speak like that to your parents let alone the Avalons! We've taught you better then that! And calm down!" thundered Mr. Tate as a similar dark chakra emitted out of him. The two started glaring at each other.

"Lily, James," murmured Mrs. Tate as she placed one hand on Lily's shoulder. When she did, a light blue light appeared and the chakra disappeared.

The Avalons were confused on what to do. Lily was still glaring at her father for a few seconds before she bolted for the door and started heading in the direction of the Hyuga compound. When she reached the gate; she remembered her fight with Hinata last night.

"Maybe she'll talk to me," Lily said to herself in a hopeful voice as she knocked on the gate.

"Lily?" questioned a surprised Hyuga.

"Neji!" exclaimed Lily as she hugged her old friend. Neji kind of stood there not knowing what to do since he wasn't used to seeing Lily with tears streaming down her cheeks. Not to mention she didn't really like giving any physical contact especially hugs. He gestured for her to come in after she let go of him.

"I thought you were on a mission," Lily stated as she wiped her tears.

"Just got back. What...I mean is Hinata's still asleep...it's actually strange. It's 6:00 am and she's usually awake by 5:00 am," informed Neji a little awkward. Sure he was friends with Lily but not that close...he could see that she was in some kind of pain but didn't know how to help.

"Oh, that's okay, I better go training anyway. See you later," stated Lily as she bowed and showed herself out. Lily's been to the Hyuga compound lots of times before so she knows the whole house.

'Maybe I could go see Gaara...that normally cheers me up...' thought Lily as she started heading towards Gaara's apartment. When she knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"Both Temari and Kankuro are on a mission...and since Gaara doesn't sleep much...he could be anywhere..." sighed Lily as she started wandering around not really paying attention to where her feet were taking her until she arrived in a park.

"Lily?" questioned a male voice as Lily turned around but didn't see anyone until she felt familiar strong arms around her waist making her blush deeply.

"Gaara!" exclaimed Lily as she turned around to kiss her boyfriend who ended up blushing just as much as she was, wearing his usual black outfit.

"Hm...don't you usually sleep in late?" questioned Gaara when the two sat on the grass with their backs leaning on a tree with Lily's head on his right shoulder.

"Kind of...woke up early today," replied Lily with a thoughtful look. Gaara looked at her knowing all too well the look in her eyes.

"Well maybe you should wake up early more often..." stated Gaara as he started glaring into the distance of his rough past.

"You okay?" questioned Lily when she noticed Gaara glaring face. 'Please...let go of your childhood' thought Lily knowing all too well the look in Gaara's eyes.

"Fine," was Gaara's only response. 'Someone's here,' acknowledged Gaara as Gaara's sand appeared swirling around Lily and him protectively.

"Gaara-san, no need for that. The Hokage has requested to see you," stated the ninja once he appeared making Gaara stand up.

"Hmph..." was Gaara's usual cold response as he sent Lily a sorry kind of look. She responded with a shrug but then walked up to him and hugged him.

"See you at seven," Lily whispered into his ear as she started to disappear.

She reappeared on the training grounds. Seconds later, Lily started attacking one of the dummies there when someone tapped on her shoulder. She spun around sending a punch at the figure who quickly dodged and tried to trip Lily who jumped away. She grabbed a bunch of kunais and threw it at the mystery person who in turn sent his own kunais until they clashed.

**

* * *

A/N: Please review and flames are accepted. It's kind of boring but there's more to come. Please review!**

**Naruto: How do you review?**

**Gaara: Press the purple button to review (for those who are complete and utter idiots ...cough...naruto)**

**Naruto: I heard that!**

**Gaara: And?**

**Naruto: Why I'll...I'll shadow clone jutsu!**

**Gaara: So that's how you want it! (His sand started to go towards all the shadow clones wrapping around all of them and he raised his hand about to use desert funeral)**

**Lily: Stop it your two or I'll go all Asakura on you guys!**

**Hinata: Don't kill him Gaara!**

**Lily: That's it! (Her eyes started to become Hyuga like except it was a bluegreen color and dark chakra started flowing around them)**

**Gaara: Hey what happened to my chakra?(His sand released Naruto whose clones disappeared)**

**Naruto:And mine?**

**Lily: Please review or Gaara and Naruto will get Asakura-ized!**


	3. Runaway?

**A/N:Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I'm not sure if anyone is even reading this story since it does suck but hopefully will get better soon...please R&R!**

**I would just like to say arigato to Baka-Neko of Doom and youkai-no-hikari for reviewing and also to rockstar984 since I can't seem to message you!**

* * *

"Nice," was the figure's reply as his hood dropped to reveal a smiling boy with messy brown hair and red streaks on the side of his cheeks as he approached Lily who was also smiling. 

"You still have good reflexes," Kiba added as he started petting Akamaru who was in hiding earlier. Lily shrugged.

"Akamaru's grown," acknowledged Lily when she noticed that Akamaru was the size of a grown lion. The two sat down on a nearby log.

"He sure has...so...what...what happened between you and Hinata? Did you two get into a fight?" questioned Kiba making Lily's should droop.

"What, what makes you think that?" Lily replied with another question.

"Neji told Hinata to go see you for some reason and she starts crying out of nowhere and ran into her room. She locked herself in for hours until Hiashi himself ordered her to get out. Shizune was giving her a lecture about missing medical practice...I'm really worried about her. She's never missed a practice since she started. I was able to talk to her for awhile but she refused to answer any questions. I think she's with Naruto right now...maybe he'll cheer her up," informed Kiba.

Lily's heart was consumed with guilt but she knew Naruto will explain to Hinata what really happened.

"I have a feeling she's going to be ecstatic when she's done talking to Naruto," stated Lily as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day with a bright sun and fluffy clouds.

"So...how are you and Tsumi? You ever gonna tie the knot?" asked Lily changing the subject, grinning when she noticed the tint of pink appearing on his cheeks.

"Tsumi, he-hem she's fine, she's currently on a mission though...leaving just me and Akamaru and Brandy. We're expecting puppies soon," replied Kiba ignoring the question completely.

"Wonder if I'm going to get a mission anytime soon...it's been a week since my last. But apparently every time I'm on a mission, she's home and when I get back, she's the one on the mission," complained Lily receiving a nod in agreement from Kiba.

"Yo, Lily, Kiba!" exclaimed Dave appearing next to Kiba.

"What's up Dave?" greeted Kiba as he playfully punches Dave's shoulders.

"Not much," replied Dave as he sits down.

"Arf arf arf!" barked Akamaru.

"Fine! It's time for Akamaru's lunch, I'll see you two later, Ja Ne," stated Kiba as he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Lily started to tense suddenly very aware that she was alone with her future husband. 'I won't let that happen! I love Gaara!" thought Lily.

"We need to talk..." Dave started out but Lily was too busy playing with a piece of grass.

"Lily! Avoiding me doesn't help with our dilemma," stated Dave after five minutes of silence.

"Fine! What do you want to talk about? You heard my parents! I love Gaara! I can't marry someone I love as a friend! I can't, I won't!" sobbed Lily punching Dave's chest as her shoulders started shaking and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can come up with a way to change our parents mind," suggested Dave as he tried to calm to calm Lily down by giving her a warm embrace and patting her back.

"Not going to happen...maybe...maybe I can runaway...back to America..." stated Lily between sobs. Dave wasn't suprised but gave her a stern look.

"We should get some lunch...maybe you'll think clearer!" exclaimed Dave as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the ramen stand. Lily wiped her tears and started to calm down.

"What would you like?" questioned Dave when he saw her face was back to normal.

"Kimichi ramen please," ordered Lily when the owner of the shop appeared.

"Make that two," added Dave. So the owner started cooking while the two were too busy of thinking up ways to get out of this.

"Do you really want to runaway?" questioned Dave slowly scared that Lily might explode again.

"No, I mean I've made so many friends here in Kohona. Not to mention, Gaara's here and so is Hinata and all of my other friends..." Lily trailed off when the ramen arrived.

The two were too busy eating and talking to notice an angry aura around. This aura belonged to a particular red head who was walking by when he heard Lily's outburst and decided to follow her. The only parts he actually caught was something about running away to America and some kind of marriage. "I thought she liked me...maybe even love. Who would have thought she was getting married to someone else and moving to America! How do I know if my life is worth living anymore? She said my purpose wasn't to kill or be used as a weapon but to live my life protecting the ones I cherish. How do I know if she was lying?" wondered Gaara out loud as he disappeared with his sand.

"If you're really thinking about running away is the answer then all I have to say to you is that you are a coward! But you are one of my best friends none the less. When are you leaving and a better question yet, who are you leaving?" Dave pointed out afters hours of trying to convince Lily to reconsider.

"I...shut up! It's my life! Oh crap! What time is it?" questioned Lily as if she had a sudden realization.

"It's 6:50 pm...hurry up! You're going to be late for your date!" realized Dave as Lily jumped up from her seat, threw some money down and disappeared.

'I hope he won't be too mad!' thought Lily as she started looking at her watch running as fast as she could. She was now deep in the forest, searching for a certain sakura tree that had a strange red aura around it. She smiled remembering the first time she was there.

It was a Friday night when a red head was dragging a girl with dark purple hair through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked while the boy only smirked as he found what he was looking for and started charging towards a tree. She was freed from his hold when he let go.

"Are you crazy? Do you want us to crash into that-"she was cut off when she noticed he went through the tree. She decided to investigate and tried to touch the tree but tripped over a rock and went right through it like the boy did. He caught her on the other side.

"Took you long enough," he replied to her questioning look. It took her a couple of seconds to notice her surroundings. She was shocked to see lush green vegetation with ripe fruits hanging on the trees and a small waterfall pouring into a lake with crystal clear water.

"Wow! How, when, where, whoa!" the girl was absolutely speechless.

"Glad you like it...don't ever show this place to anyone else,Lily," warned the boy.

"The girl named Lily hugged him tightly that it almost seemed like he was going to burst open.

"It'll be our special pace," she whispered into his ear making him blush as she slowly nibbled his ear.

"It's been two years and this place is still here..." Lily stated out loud when he eyes landed on the tree with red aura around it.

She jumped though it and was surprised to see two people sitting on the log with their faces a millimeter apart.

"Gaara?" she asked questionly when she noticed the boy with red hair. She started walking over when she noticed the other person, a girl with short light brown hair leaned in and kissed him. That stopped Lily right in her tracks, especially when he showed no resistance as the girl deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's not Gaara, it can't be," she murmured getting the other girl's attention as she broke the passionate kiss.

"Lily..." was all the girl could say.

"Gaara, how could you?" Lily whispered a tear drop traveling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Horrible? Okay? Good? Tell me what you think by reviewing or messaging please! And have you guys guessed who the brunette is? She's actually from the show Naruto though her hair is more like a dark blond maybe? Any guesses?**


	4. You're back!

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to the very few reviewers and hope there will be more. You rock: Bluechristmas and Gaara'slittlegirl!

Read and review please!

Recap:

"Gaara, how could you?" Lily whispered, a tear drop traveling down her cheeks.

"Hmph," was the only word that came from Gaara's mouth.

"I knew you two were fr-friends but I...I didn't know you two were...I didn't know...gomen," apologized Lily before she jumped through the tree and started running away as fast as she could. After ten minutes of running, she fiunally let the rest of her tears flow. Who would have thought, the one person who helped her with this habit happens to be the one that causes it to reoccur. Th tears were blurring her vision making her collide with an unknowned person. Luckily, her ninja skills kicked in so she didn't fall and was able to prevent the other person from falling by grabbing their arm.

"Gomen-naisai-" Lily was cut off when the person hugged her after seeing Lily's face.

"Lily! Gomen!" excalimed a familiar timid voice still hugging her.

"Hinata," whispered Lily as she pulled away recognizing that voice from anywhere. They have been friends ever since their freshmen year...'Same old Hinata, can I really leave my friends behind?' thought Lily. Her eyes were red as the tears slowly evaporated leaving small traces of tears on her face.

"Naruto explained everything. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have over- what's wrong? Did I really hurt you that bad? I'm so sorry!" Hinata apoligized over and over again. Lily shooks her head.

"It's ok, I mean I was really depressed when you said...but I knew you would find out the truth...did Naruto ask you anything?" Lily questioned, her tone a slightly teasing one as she wiped away her remaining tears and a slow smile appeared.

"If you m-mean...if you are talking about...Naruto...marriage...then y-yes," stuttered Hinata, shyly holding up her right hand where the ring lied.

"I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Lily as the two started jumpig up and down. Hinata noticed Lily's jumps being half heartedly.

"I should have trusted you...Gomen! Gomen! Please forgive me," pleaded Hinata. Lily gestured for Hinata to sit on a nearby bench as she sat down herself.

"I can never be mad at you. Besides I know Naruto would explain everything. I'm just sorry that I made you cry. I didn't want to ruin Naruto's suprise," explained Lily leaving a still confused Hinata.

"Then...what's wrong? I can tell you're upset...what happened?" asked Hinata.

"Ga-gaara...M-matsuri...kissed...I didn't know...I didn't know we were over...but I g-guess he never cared for me because all he said was his cold hm...I thought he liked me...maybe I was just there to get Matsuri jealoused...and on top of that, I have to get married to Dave because of a promise they made with the Avalons b-before any of use were born," unloaded Lily as tears stared to blur her vision again. Hinata was shocked and triend to comfort Lily.

"Are you sure you saw Gaara and Matsuri...? and can't we break the marriage?" questioned Hinata slowly absorbing everything Lily said.

"There's one way..." Lily trailed off as more tears started leaking out.

"I c-could move m-move b-back to America...it would give me a chance to get away from _him _and avoid the marriage. Dave said he was going to propose to Hanabi soon anyway so I might be able to get out of it...I've already made up my mind now that I think about it," confessed Lily. Now it was Hinata's trun to start crying.

"Are you really sure? I'm really going to miss you if you leave...when are you leaving? Promise me you'll stay for my wedding...I'm s-sorry to sound so selfish but I was hoping if you would be my maid of honor," responded Hinata, tears glistening.

"Did you guys decide on a date?" questioned Lily, receiving a headshake from Hinata.

"At least stay until your birthday is over," pleaded Hinata.

'Can I really stay here that long?' thought Lily as she hugged Hinata one more time.

"I'll think about it...but for now...I need some time to alone, I'm sorry Hinata," answered Lily as she disappeared with the wind.

"Lily reappeared in front of her front door of her house. She was suprised to see a girl with long sky blue hair wearing wooden sandles and a dark blue chinese fighting style kimono. The girl was also wearing a Kohona headband with a slash through it symbolizing a missing-nin.

"Rin..." acknowledged Lily slowly as she got into a fighting stance. The girl named Rin smirked and got into a fighting stance too but then noticed the leftover tears on Lily's cheeks.

"What happened? You never cry anymore after Gaara-" Rin was cut off when Lilylashed out at Rin and started throwing punches not bothering to use anything else except taijutsu.

Rin easily dodged them in a fluid motion but didn't really fight back. Lily started to slow down coming to her senses.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Lily as she bowed to Rin and started to open her door.

Rin was confused as ever but walked in when Lily gestured that she was welcome in. Rin decided to sit down on the couch.

"So...what happened since I've been gone? Are you okay? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" questioned Rin, questiones flowing out of her head like an endless stream.

"Well...Hinata and Naruto are going to get married-" Lily was cut off.

"Oh my gosh Tyson! I'm so happy for them!" interrupted Rin.

"And Gaara...I guess...he broke up with me..." whispered Lily quietly, lips barely moving but Rin's meticulous ears picked it up.

"When? Why? You guys love each other! What do you mean guess? Maybe there's still hope...whatever little fight it was, it can be resolved," encouraged Rin.

"So what about you? How's the one year away from Kohona feel like?" questioned Lily, bitterness in her voice changing the subject.

"The roads been okay...hey! Don't change the subject! Tell me what happened and I'll tell you my story," bargined Rin hoping Lily would take the bait.

"Fine...It kind of just happened todat..." Lily started out as she told Rin everything that happened to her since she woke up from finding out about the marriage to Gaara and Matsuri kissing. When she finally finished, fresh tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you such a painful question...are you really goping to move back to America?" inquired Rin.

"Yes, now enought about me, what about you? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why did you leave? Why did you become a missing-nin and leave us without telling us anything? You know how much we cried since you left? Lillie, Tsumi, Hinata, Tenten and everyone else!" interegated Lily, she stopped crying, now curious.

"I didn't betray my village if that's what you think. Tsunade-sama knows that...I only left to keep a eye on Itachi-kun-" Rin was interrupted.

"Where is Itachi now? Did he really join the Akasuki?" wondered Lily.

"Yes...he did. He's so stubborn! I only came back to see how you guys were. I...I also joined the Akasuki. It's the only way to keep an eye on him. I know Itachi would never hurt me. I was able to convince him to let me come heer for a week or two. After that I have to leave. As for never telling you guys...I didn't know how to say goodbye," explained Rin.

"And Tsunada-sama knows this?" wondered Lily receiving a nod from Rin.

"I just met her. I was going to visit Tsumi frist since Tsunade explained her being really and angry and persistant to go after me...but she's on a mission so i decided to go see you. I know you would understand since Tsunade said you took it pretty well-" Rin was cut off.

"On the outside! I was so feaked out on the inside! I guess I'm pretty good at masking my emotions thanks to...anyway, continue with what you were going to say," stated Lily.

:"I didn't know about you and Gaara...so when are you leaving?" questioned Rin.

"I'm not sure...I mean I want to stay for the wedding...but I have to leave before my birthday...the day I turn 18 is the day I get married," replied Lily sadly.

"I still don't see why you have to marry Dave...I mean he's dating Hanabi and you said he might ask her too..." Rin trailed off

"You know how my dad is...it's getting late. Do you have a place to stay?" questioned Lily.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you. Anyway, Tsunade-sama said I could stay in the Hokage place...I should go. Besides I think you should get some rest..." responded Rin as she stood up and walked out the door. Lily was too tired from crying and talking so she fell asleep on her couch.

Meanwhile, Rin was walking away from Lily's apartment when she felt a familiar presence.

"Gaara, come out! I know you're there," stated Rin. Gaara appeared behind Rin with his stolid expression in place.

"Rin?" questioned Gaara remaining nochalant though his eyes showed curiosity.

"You...you still care about Lily don't you?" whispered Rin as Gaara started to glare at her.

"Hmph," was Gaara's only response.

"Then why did you do that to her?" Rin cried out. Gaara just shook his head and disappeared leaving Rin to walk to the Hokage Tower confused.

Gaara reappeared inside Lily's apartment. He walked over to Lily who was still asleep and shivering. Tears were streaming down her cheeks making Gaara frown. He grabbeda blanket from her room and covered Lily.

'Why? Why are you marrying Dave and going to America? You cried when you saw me and Matsuri...and you're crying now...it must mean something.You said you wouldn't cry anymore as long as I was here with you...' thought Gaara a tear drop escaping his eye feeling guilty. He sat down next to her, hugging his knees with his head resting on his knee.

"Gaara," murmured Lily making Gaara's head shoot up. Lily was still asleep so it must be a dream. Gaara knew he shouldn't but he couldn't resist. He kissed Lily's forehead and when she started to stir, Gaara disappeared with his sand.

The next morning, Lily reached a decision on when to leave. She knew she had to leave near the end of December which was a week and a half away since the day of her birthday, she'll turn 18 which makes her old enough to marry Dave. Her parents were most likely going to tell her to make decisions about the wedding so it's best to leave a couple of weeks before her birthday which is the 22 of January.

"That was the weirdest dream..." acknowledged Lily outloud remembering last night where Gaara supposedly watched her sleep then left after kissing her.

Lily started getting dressed and decided she should tell the hokage so she wouldn't think that Lily was abandoning the village. Lily was satisfied with a simple dark blue kimono top and dark blue capris. Lily made it to the hokage tower in ten minutes flat which was suprising since her house was very far from the hokage building.

She was about to knock on the door when the door swung open to reveal...

A/N: What do you think? It sucks? It's okay? It's good? Flames are always accepted but it can't be for no reason at all. You have to explain so I know how I can improve...other then that...hope you like!


	5. Leaving

**A/N:** Just wanted to say ariato to Mitzi and Gaara'slittlegirl for reviewing and I'll try to add more detail to the ocs but for now...hope you enjoy! R&R please!

**RECAP:**

She was about to knock on the door when the door swung open to reveal...

Gaara's stolid face.

They both sort of stood there for awhile until Gaara walked by her without a word. Tears started to blur Lily's vision again but she knew she had to stop. She wiped the tears that were threatening to pour out and walked in. Tsunade seemed like she was expecting her.

"You want to know where Rin is, right?" questioned the Hokage while Lily sat on the chair across from her.

"No, I met her last night…I just wanted to inform you about the decision I made…" Lily trailed off. Tsunade had a serious expression. 'Is she going to leave with Gaara to go to Suna?' thought Tsunade.

"And what is it that you want to tell me?" questioned Tsunade even though she had some guesses.

"I've decided to leave Kohona….I'm not abandoning my village of course but I need to go back to my birthplace…America," responded Lily shocking Tsunade.

"Why would you do that? You are an excellent ninja not to mention medical-nin. Why aren't you going with Gaara to Suna?" questioned Tsunade the mentally cursing herself when she suddenly remembered her conversation with Gaara.

Ten minutes ago, Gaara had arrived in Tsunade's office using his sand.

"You wanted to see me again?" questioned Gaara in a bored expression.

"Yes…have you reached a decision about taking the Kazekage position in Suna?" questioned Tsunade as she shifted in her seat feeling the dark aura around Gaara when he heard the name Suna.

"I'll take it," Gaara replied in a monotone.

"And I assume you want Lily to come with you to become one of the medical-nins in Suna, right?" presumed Tsunade.

"No, I'll be going alone. Lily has…other things to worry about…do not inform her that I will be leaving. I'll tell her myself," replied Gaara as he stood up and headed for the door.

"So impolite! But it is Gaara…" stated Tsunade out loud to no one in particular.

While Tsunade was caught up with her thoughts, Lily's mind was racing. 'Gaara's going back to Suna? Why? What does she mean? Why would he need a medical-nin with him? Suna is where his dad is…how is he going to feel about that? He hates his dad, why is he going back there?' thought Lily.

"Why is Gaara going back to Suna?" Lily spoke her thoughts outloud interrupting Tsunade who had a distant look on her face.

"I need a drink," murmured Tsunade as she pulled out a sake bottle and started draining it.

"If he hasn't told you, then I'm not going to…" replied Tsunade before she took another swig. Lily bowed and left the office. 'Gaara…' thought Lily as she started walking to Hinata's house.

Meanwhile, after Gaara left the office, a certain loud blond caught up with him.

"Yo, Gaara!" he yelled at the top of his lungs when he spotted the red head. Naruto started dragging Gaara over to the ramen shop.

"Remember when I asked for your help in finding a ring? Well Hinata said yes! I want you to be my best man! So would you?" Naruto questioned after wolfing down a large bowl of ramen while Gaara started playing with the left over noodles in his kimichi ramen, too tired to eat anymore.

"When is the wedding?" questioned Gaara with a slightly interested face.

"Well, we really haven't decided…." replied Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"I'll be leaving at the end of this month so if it's not before that then you should ask Kiba or someone else," responded Gaara.

"Why are you leaving?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm going to be the Kazekage of Suna…" Gaara trailed off as Naruto jumped up from his seat and slapped Gaara's back or tried to since the sand blocked it.

"How come you get to be the kage before me? Grandma Tsunade should retire soon! And the moment she does, I'll be the Hokage! Believe it!" exclaimed the excited blond.

Gaara stood up and started walking away when Naruto did the nice guy pose. All of a sudden, someone appeared in front of Naruto who wasn;t paying attention so he kicked the mystery person who yelled out, "Ouch!"

"Matsuri!" acknowledged Gaara as he helped her up surprising Naruto.

"Matsuri, who's she?" wondered Naruto outloud.

"I'm his new girlfriend," replied the girl shocking Naruto and aggravating Gaara.

"What? What about Lily? What do you mean new? Did you guys break up? Is she another fangirl?" babbled Naruto trying to understand since he knew Gaara would never cheat on Lily.

"Not a fangirl, she is my accomplice. She's going to be one of my anbus in Suna…" Gaara trailed off not answering Naruto's question.

"I'm not only his accomplice but his girlfriend since we already went on our first date and first kiss. To prove it, here's our second one," Matsuri added as she kissed Gaara passionately in front of Naruto. Gaara didn't respond to her kiss or stopped it.

"Gaara! You kissed another girl! When did you break up with Lily? Unless you are cheating on her! Don't you care about her? Don't tell me Lily doesn't mean anything to you-" Naruto was cut off.

"Of course I do! But that doesn't matter anymore! She's getting married to Dave!" exclaimed Gaara surprising Naruto while Matsuri started healing herself. Naruto was for once in his life speechless as Gaara grabbed Matsuri and disappeared.

"What the heck was that about?" questioned Gaara reappearing in his apartment.

"I just thought I'd reinforce what you told me to do yesterday. This way it won't hurt you as much…if they think that way about you…but I still don't like it….why don't you just go and talk to Lily?" suggested Matsuri even though it pained her heart to say it. She knew Gaara was still in love with Lily ever since she saw them together…Lily is the one in his heart and always will be…but she couldn't help it. She was the one who came up with this idea of her and Gaara being an item….but she hated to see Gaara sad.

"Leave it. You should go back to Suna and announce my decision…Kankuro is going to go back anyway so you could wait for him if you want…Temari on the other hand might stay here with Shikimaru…" informed Gaara. Matsuri nodded and disappeared leaving Gaara there to pack.

While Gaara was packing, Lily and Hinata were going over boring wedding plans.

"So if you are picking wedding plans now, when is the actual thing?" Lily wondered outloud.

"I'm not sure…being a Hyuga wedding, it has to be one grand thing so that means lots of planning," sighed Hinata. They both heard something crashing upstairs so they both disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared to see a familiar blond on the floor grasping his leg. "Naruto!" Hinata gasped as she ran over to her fiancée.

"That wasn't a smart idea to jump through your window. I forgot how small it was and tripped," explained Naruto sheepishly after Hinata supported him so he could sit on the bed where Lily was staring off into space.

"There you should be okay," announced Hinata after she healed Naruto's bruises.

"Lily I need to ask you something…" Naruto trailed off. Lily looked at him and noticed the serious expression on his face.

"Okay…what is it?" asked Lily with a confused expression mirroring Hinata's.

"It's something Gaara said…are you really getting married to Dave?" questioned Naruto shocking Hinata and Lily.

"How did he find out?' exclaimed Lily shocked but starting to understand Gaara's actions.

"So it's true?!" exclaimed Naruto in a loud voice forcing both Hinata and Lily to cover their ears.

"Yes…" Lily choked as she broke down again trying to be strong but the sorrow was there to stay.

"Please, stop crying. I didn't mean to-why don't you just break the marriage?" questioned Naruto.

"She can't…it was an arranged marriage…that's why she decided to…." Hinata trailed off staring at Lily who was able to gain her composure.

"Go to America and eave Kohona for awhile," Lily finished for Hinata. Naruto was speechless for the second time that day.

"When are you leaving?" Naruto wondered out loud after minutes of silence.

"End of this month," Lily said, her voice firm making Hinata jump.

"I thought you were staying at least until your birthday was over!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Gomen…." apologized Lily not quite meeting Hinata's eyes.

"Then it's decided! The wedding will be the 29th of this month!" exclaimed Naruto happily as Hinata's eyes widened with a storm cloud over her head.

"But th-that's only a week away! We just got our marriage approved by my dad! Don't you think that's a little too fast?" stuttered Hinata staring at Naruto who had a hurt expression.

"It's not that I don't want to get married now, but there are so many plans…and I'm the heiress of the Hyuga's…I have to-" Hinata was cut off when she felt Naruto's soft lips making Lily look away.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Now we can confirm the date with your dad and that's that. You guys seem tired of wedding plans, let's go get some ramen!" exclaimed Naruto grabbing both Hinata's and Lily's hand and started to head for the ramen stand.

When they arrived they were surprised to see….


	6. Meetings

A/N: Okay, only three reviews, TT. But since I promised my friend I would update this story for her birthday, here it is. Happy belated birthday, Reanna! And this is short because I'm too lazy since no one really reads this story I bet…if you do, then please review!

RECAP: "Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Now we can confirm the date with your dad and that's that. You guys seem tired of wedding plans, let's go get some ramen!" exclaimed Naruto grabbing both Hinata's and Lily's hand and started to head for the ramen stand.

When they arrived they were surprised to see….

"Kiba! Tsumi!" exclaimed Lily before she was tackled to the floor by the slightly taller girl with dirty blond hair with pink and blue tips.

"Tsumi! You might want to get up before you suffocate her, warned Kiba as he started to chuckle. A wolf about the same size as Akamaru helped the blond up. It had beautiful white fur and was named Brandy.

"Gomen! It's just been so long since we last saw each other…" Tsumi trailed off after she stood up, offering her hand to little who gratefully took it and a small smile started to appear on her face at her old friend's antics.

"Way too long," acquiesced Lily whose happiness didn't reach her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by her dear friend Tsumi. But Tsumi knew it wasn't the right to confront her.

"I'm going to first start off with a pork ramen then a beef…" Naruto trailed off before he started drooling at the steaming bowl in front of him. Hinata shook her head slightly embarrassed as she delicately picked up the chopsticks and started taking tiny bites.

Lily didn't feel hungry at all but forced herself to have one small bowl of ramen, hoping it would cheer her up since she loved ramen almost as much as Naruto does. When she started eating her kimichi noodles, she giggled inwardly as she remembered the look on Gaara's face when he ate his bowl of kimichi ramen.

"How….how did the mission go?" Lily asked trying to start a conversation hoping it would get her thoughts off of Gaara.

"It was long…how did your mission with Syaoran go?" questioned Tsumi absentmindedly stroking Brandy's snow white fur.

"Not too bad…Kurogane-sensei was distant but it was cool to go to another world…I hope the five of them are okay… Sakura has been getting more sleep than usual though. Syaoran is really worried about her," answered Lily, her body tensing when she felt a familiar chakra pattern pass by.

Brandy started growling when she also noticed Matsuri passing them. Matsuri ignored them and walked straight pass them as if they weren't there at all.

"Isn't that Matsuri? From the sand village? What is she doing her in Kohona?" Kiba wondered outloud making Naruto look up from his sixth bowl.

"How do you know who she is? And that she is from the sand village?" Naruto stared at Kiba trying to warn him of Lily's mood. But Kiba was even more confused.

"She was here to deliver a message to the hokage," responded Kiba.

Hinata looked over at Lily to see her with her static emotionless expression that could even rival Sasuke.

"What was the message? Did you hear?" questioned Naruto, his curiosity getting the nest of him who was finally done. He started scratching his head sheepishly after seeing Hinata's expression.

"Never mind…" whispered Naruto leaving a more skeptical Kiba.

"Where's Brandy?" Lily pointed out when she noticed the missing wolf while Tsumi looked up from her bowl of ramen.

"Brandy..? Brandy! Where are you? I've should have kept an eye on her!" exclaimed Tsumi as she started freaking out, jumping from her seat.

"Calm down, she should be around her somewhere…" Kiba trailed off trying to comfort Tsumi. Lily felt a familiar chakra and started running towards it to confirm it with Naruto and Hinata following close behind. Kiba and Tsumi followed shortly after.

Ten meters away, they find Brandy growling at a masked ninja. She was wearing a black outfit with a black and white striped scarf.

"Rin?" questioned Kiba when he recognized the scent while Akamaru joined Brandy with the growling while Tsumi stared at the mask figure removing her guise. Everyone there recognized the light blue hair. Rin started to get into a fighting stance shocking Lily while the rest of the group followed suit.

"What are you trying to do?" questioned Lily before she sent a wave of water towards Rin but instead of Rin, her whole body dissolved away to reveal a long black cloak with red clouds at the botom. She or he now had long black hair tied into a ponytail.

"Itachi!" yelled a familiar voice before a flash of blue ran towards Itachi and jumped on him making them both fall.

"What are you doing here? You said you couldn't come…did something happen?" the figure started rambling while the person beneath her sighed and started to sit up which in turn ended up having her in his lap.

"Itachi-teme!" Naruto shouted angrily while Itachi stood next to Rin with his impassive expression in place.

"Rin…it's been awhile," stated Tsumi with an emotion that sent shivers down everyone's spine except Itachi.

"Tsumi…gomenaisye!" apologized Rin appearing next to Tsumi in a matter of seconds. Her tone was pleading while Tsumi's face began to crack.

"How could you leave us like that?" Tsumi cried out angrily stepping away from Rin. While Rin was talking to Tsumi, Naruto was glaring at Itachi with Kiba, Lily and Hinata being the innocent bystanders but willing to jump in at any time in case a battle erupt.

Naruto's rasengan started to form which snapped Rin's head in his direction.

"You really think you can defeat me with such a petty attack?" questioned Itachi, his voice drenched with amusement while maintaining his cold demeanor.

"You! You tried to kill Sasuke-teme! Your own brother! You also tried to kidnap me! You will pay for hurting my precious ones!" growled Naruto charging towards Itachi with the rasengan ready to penetrate Itachi's shoulder who easily dodged while Rin appeared between them.

"Enough! Itachi, you promised you wouldn't..." Rin trailed off with disappointment in her voice with a pleading look while Itachi's face remained nonchalant.

"Pathetic...this is why you are weak. You care too much for these pathetic group of ninjas," murmured Itachi quietly enough for Rin, Tsumi and Kiba's keen ears to pick up.

Rin started to glare at Itachi as she raised her hand in an attempt to slap him. Itachi's hand stopped Rin's hand midway and kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone looked away for a few seconds until the kiss was over. Tears started to brim around Rin's eyes, threatening to cascade down her cheek but her stubborness kept them there.

"Which is one of the reasons why you are my weakness," Itachi whispered into Rin's ears, his lips lingering there longer then it should have. Luckily no one else heard it this time except for Rn who was blushing a shde even Hinata could not manage.

"Then why? You know I love my friends. You were trying to further ruin my relationship with them...why would you do that..." Rin trailed off. Itachi didn't answer, only caressed Rin's cheek before he disappeared with the wind. The only remains of him was his scent lingering in the air cuasing Rin to inhale deeply with her eyes closed trying to clear her thoughts.

Naruto was struggling in Kiba's vice grip trying to free himself so that he could chase after Itachi but when he felt Hinata's soft hands on his elbow, he stopped and dropped his gaze when he saw Hinata's expression. After the unbearable silence, Tsumi walked over to Rin and hugged her. Everyone else joined in the hug which caused Rin to fall over along with everyone else. Everyone was silent for a bit befre Naruto bursted out laughing, not being able to contain it any longer. Rin slowly followed along with everyone else.

"You ok?" questioned Tsumi, her voice filled with concern after the laughter died down. Rin nodded as she started to get up along with everyone else.

"Maybe you should get some rest, we can catch up tomorow," suggested Tsumi. Rin shooked her head while Lily gave her a stern look.

"I know Tsumi has forgiven you and you need your rest. Stop acting like a petulant child," childed Lily making Rin pout while the rest of the group laughed.

"You were always acting like a mother in our group," murmured Rin making Tsumi and Kiba laugh since they were the only ones close enough to hear.

The rest of the night was uneverntful except for Naruto and Hinata annoucing their wedding with Rin and Tsumi being asked to be bride's maids. They ended up going their seperate ways with Naruto and Hinata heading towards the Hyuga compund, Tsumi and Kiba going home with Akamaru and Brandy by their side and Lily walking with Rin to the Hokage's tower because Rin got drunk from too much sake.

After Lily said her goodbyes to Rin, she started walking towards her house. Her house was close to a park so she decided to sit on a branch and recollect her thoughts. She was staring at the fireflies around the little pond when someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and piercing aqua blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Lily when the girl started staring at the fireflies with Lily.

A/N: There, I made it longer, lol


End file.
